Missing Nin Retrieval
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-03-03 *'Submitted by': Nitoshi Tann *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Nitoshi Tann *'Recapper': Nitoshi Tann *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 1500 'Ninja Team' Kurai shi Shiruno Yuki Shinkirō Gami (only received 2 due to QP limit) 'Mission Profile' Goal: Track down the rogue Mist Ninja and the scroll he took Story: Shiruno Yuki, Kurai Shi, and Shinkirō Gami have been tasked with tracking and retrieval of a scroll taken by a missing nin from the mist. The group are given a small area where the scouts have reported last seeing him. After a bit of looking they find him in a cave. now they must defeat him and retrieve the scroll Mission Recap Shirunō Yuki, Kurai Shi, and Shinkirō Gami left Ame after being given a mission from the leader of the village saying it was not only an important mission due to the nature of the content of the scroll but also because it was a good political mission to see the villages working together. The three got to the area that the Missing Nin was last seen and after finding a trail he left the follow it. However Kurai noticed a pattern to the trail just in time to stop Shinkirō from tripping an explosive trap. They decided to have Shinkirō use his clone and disguise it as injured then set off the trap to draw him to them. The plan worked though when they sprung their trap on him they quickly discovered he was just a water clone. They tracked the real one down to a lake where he had prepared a water style: Giant Vortex jutsu for them as soon as they appeared. Karai managed to get them all to safety but he exhausted himself in doing so. As such the Shinkirō charged out on the water and using his kusarigama managed to wrap up one of the nin's legs. The Missing Nin made some water clones to defend him while he thought of a plan. Then Shiruno unleashed some of her ice style techniques on him while Shinkirō unleashed and his clone used their kusarigama to attack. The clones used water wall to stop as much as they could but Shiruno's ice attack managed to get through. It destroyed the clones but the Missing Nin was gone that's when Shinkirō noticed his kusarigama was being pulled down under the water. In response he and his clone pulled on the weapon to try and get him to surface again so his team could take him down. He didn't expect for the Nin to let himself be pulled up so that he could slam Shirunō with a water prison though. Kurai then quickly prepared for Shiruno's ice attack to go in. When Shiruno unleashed one last ice barrage with his Ice Style: Icicle Fall, and due to his use of so many jutsu the Nin was exhausted and couldn't dodge completely, taking an icicle to his arm causing him to drop his prison and a cut on the left leg. Kurai taking his opening used his Swift Release: Qilian to appear on top of the Nin and drive his blades into his shoulders making them unusable and allowing Shinkirō to quickly end the fight by cutting his throat. Upon his death they found the scroll they were after in his pack and quickly returned to Ame before parting ways for Shiruno to return to Kiri. Category:Mission